The Battousai
by Define Life
Summary: He split the bloods of thousands mercilessly. Angels, Devils, Fallen, Youkai, he killed without prejudice. The survivors named him, Battousai. Though he wasn't all bad by some survivors, some call him an angel, others call him demon. He is loved by many even though his hands are coated in blood. He disappeared for years only appearing once in a blue moon. Now he returns, but why?


Night Club:

The beat of the music hums softly as a male figure stands in front of a night club called the "Fallen Leaf" with it's vivid neon sign illuminating the night sky. He approaches the double door and pushes them open, he felt little resistance from opening the door citing some sort of magical barrier surrounding the interior. He walked in deeper and was hit with the smell of sex and alcohol. He was taken back but continued deeper in the building. The music grew louder, the occasional worker passed by and gave a look of lust and a wink, the deeper he traveled the bolder the workers got. He was offered a good time but politely declined. He made his way to the heart of the building, music blasting, dancers everywhere in skimpy outfits, workers dressed to the point a slight breeze can tear their whole outfit. Some topless with their breasts taunting the world for a touch. He made his way to the far right of the room, where tables are lined and single couch stretched across the wall. He walked up the only occupied table in the room by a man with blonde and black hair and goatee being flanked by two busty ladies as he laughed, joked and drank with the ladies. He waited patiently as the brunette man noticed before smiling widely.

"Ah Naruto, come join us." Azazel, the governor of his faction The Fallen Angels laughs as his two women giggle and continue to run their hands on his torso. The now named Naruto sighs and grabs a nearby chair and positions himself across the governor.

His full name, Naruto Namikaze. He stands at 5'11, golden blonde hair that reaches to his shoulders with a mix of red and black tips and two bangs frame his face. The most striking feature is his amethyst eyes that catch most people's attention. His angular face giving him a mature look that contradicts his mid-teen appearance. Hanging from his neck are two gems, one blood red the other jet black as they're dangling around his neck by black rope-like cords. His torso adorns a silk button downed shirt covered by a black blazer, and his lower half hidden by the table cloth.

"Azazel, what do I owe this meeting for." Naruto replied as he signals the waitress for her attention. She walked over with a sway in her steps and leaned down so her cleavage was eye leveled.

"What can I get you sexy." She purred in Naruto's ear as she placed a hand on his chest before trailing it slowly down. Naruto gripped her wrist and pushed the offending hand away.

"Chilled sake and two cups love." Naruto replied as she nodded and walked away. Azazel, watched the interaction and laughed at how calm and relaxed Naruto took it, no blush or stammer like any other hormonal teenage boy would. Azazel excused the two fallen that flanked him as both gave a peck on the cheek to the governor from their respected sides.

"What? Can't a old friend have a few drinks with his very few friends." Azazel jokes, as Naruto sits there not a word peeps from his lips. His deep purple eyes boring holes into his soul. Those eyes, cold yet warm and relaxing. His mind briefly replays the events from before, a light shiver runs up his spine remembering that moment. He sighs and leans back against the wall and closes his eyes.

"You disappeared after the war no one could find you, either you were good at hiding or we weren't looking in the right places." Azazel confesses before pouring himself another shot then downing it.

"Then you came back to help those devils with their conflict then disappeared without a trace. Why help them then disappear? Naruto, I know you for a few centuries yet, I still don't know you. Naruto Namikaze, who are you." Azazel softly spoke the last few words as he looked softly at his friend, the closet one he has. Naruto's expression softens as he laughs softly.

"Azazel, I told you all the answers to your questions years ago, connect the dots and see who I really am, my appearance, my powers, my ambitions. Look underneath the underneath my dear friend." Naruto said cryptically as he downs another shot. Azazel, now stuck in thought tried to remember all the conversations between the two even through the alcohol. Sighing in frustration and noting it down for the future, Azazel grins widely.

"Enough of this questioning for now. come let loose a bit how long has it been since we drank together." Azazel asked as he downed another shot.

"A few decades." Naruto sighed before smiling to Azazel, it has been a few years since the two had drank. Before, during and after the war the two would always drink and appreciate life's amenities, if you count wine and women as amenities. The two relocated themselves to a half circle table against the wall. Fallen women started surrounding the pair as they appreciate life's blood and bosom. The two laughed, joked and drank to their hearts contents, bottle after bottle litter the table as both are drunken with their shirts half way button down. The last thing Naruto remembered was being helped into a room and fell on top of a bed with a weight pinning him down and softness pressing against his hard chest, the last thing he saw was blue before passing out.

 **"Naruto... wake up honey." A soft melodic woman's voice whispered in his ear, a soft hand caressing his cheek, another running through his hair. He opened his eyes only to meet a blinding light, the hands kept their movements constant as something blocks the light giving him time to blink, all he saw were red eyes and a white smile as it leaned down.**

 **"It's time to wake up Naruto sweetie." Was the last thing she said before going away and darkness consuming** **the** **once bright area. Naruto stared into the void only to find nothing, not light or sound, all he did was float and stare into nothingness.**

Naruto twitched as he felt the soft fabric around him, he felt the cool breeze on his chest and the weight from last night disappear. The alcohol from last night hitting him with a wrecking ball. He slowly blinked and met the bare white ceiling, he gathered his baring before sitting up on his elbows as the sheet dropped from his chest. He slowly scanned the room, a large wall closet on his right and a balcony to his left with the doors slightly open and the curtains waving softly from the morning air. A huge dresser with a large mirror adjacent to the balcony. He slowly got up and out of the bed as his feet touched soft black carpeting. He walked slowly to the mirror as he took notice of his status, his hair unruly and messy, his torso revealing his intricate tribal tattoo markings covering his chest and shoulder, his chiseled chest and defined six-pack. He wasn't huge or big by all means but lean, enough muscle to stand out but not enough to make him look like a balloon. He looked down to see him only clad in black boxers, he sniffed around for anything out of the ordinary, nothing, he took note that he didn't do the bed sheet tango last night. He walked out of his room to see a empty hallway with doors lined up on either side, 5 on each side to be precise. He slowly walked down the wooden floor that gave him a cold shock. He went down the stairs to be met with a big living room, a huge coach against the wall with a glass coffee table in front of it, a marble fireplace with a 72" LCD TV on top of it. To his left of the living room was a huge window with a wooden platform with pillows on top of it, to his right was the kitchen he presumed. He walked to his right to see a full modern and marble kitchen. He walked toward the fridge and opened the door to be blasted with the fridge's cold air creating goosebumps on his chest, he grabbed some eggs, bacon, cheese, and some other ingredients as he placed them beside the stove. He searched below the sink to find some pots and pans, he took out a pan and found some olive oil as he set the stove to a medium heat and oiled up his pan. He cracked two eggs open and dropped the contents into the pan and discarding the shells, the soft sound of eggs sizzling echos in the kitchen. As he started cooking breakfast two slender arms wrapped around his torso and big soft flesh pressed against his back, a breath tickled his ear and in the corner of his eye he could see blue, the same blue from last night.

"Morning Naruto-sama." A seductive purr hummed in his ear he continued to cook. Unfazed Naruto continue cooking as the blue haired beauty rubbed herself on his back, her hands running over his torso and abs as she dared to snake her hand below the belt. The smell of lilacs and lavender stood out as he could feel damp skin rub against him. Naruto gripped the offending hand and pushed it away.

"Morning Kalawarner." Naruto replied as he didn't mind, much, about her proximity to him. He pulled out a plate from one of the top shelves and put the cooked meal on it before making a replica for his guest.

"Why the cold shoulder Naruto-sama, I missed the man from last night, so daring, so adventurous." She pressed on, getting nothing from the man she sighs in defeat and walks to the nearby table as she sat down waiting for her breakfast. Naruto walks to the table with two plates in hand before setting one down in an empty spot and another in front of Kalawarner, then walking back to the fridge for some juice. He grabbed two glasses pouring Kalawarner them himself. The two sat down and enjoyed the meal until Naruto broke the ice.

"What happen last night and how did I end up here." Naruto asked taking a sip before his meal. Kalawarner blushed lightly remembering the time the two spent last night

"Oh Naruto-sama it was amazing, you were so compassionate, so daring, so _lustful_. You almost took me right then and there in front of everyone and especially Azazel-sama." She purrs out as she places a hand on her cheek, a light pink hue dusting her cheek as her eyes gain a slight lustful gaze. Naruto not fazed at all stared blankly at her before returning to his meal. She sighs in defeat again as a pang of pain shoots through her chest. She pulls out a slip from between her bosom then sliding it to Naruto.

"Azazael-sama wanted me to give you this." She spoke as she went back to her plate. Naruto eyed the folded paper before unfolding it.

 _Naruto, if you're reading this then Kalawarner escorted you to your new home, welcome! I would've welcomed you myself but I had some business to take care of._

A questionable stain after the word but Naruto waved it off and continued.

 _I need you to stay here in Kuoh for a bit, I've already enrolled you into the local academy, as a teacher. On a side note Kalawarner will be staying with you at your new home for a while, please take care of her. On a more serious matter, I need someone I can trust to look over some people. It's been quiet, some members went dark, I would've sent anyone else like Baraqiel to do this for me, but somethings off, the wind speaks a different tale and the walls whispers name. - Azazel._

The message ending with a cryptic line. Naruto kept reading the last line, before closing his eyes and folding the letter before burning it in his hand, not even the ashes of the paper are left. The duo finished the meal in silence.

"I assume you moved everything from your last home to here." Naruto asked gaining a nod. Naruto waves his hand and a card appeared out of thin air, he flicked the card through the air as it spun around and landing gently in front of Kalawarner, it was just a red and black card with no visible markings.

"Throw the card on the floor if you need me. I'll be in the shower." Naruto said as he started walking toward the bathroom.

"I can wash your back if you want Naruto-sama." Kalawarner offers as it went on deaf ears. She sighs and stares at the card, memories flash for a second as she got up and starts washing the dishes. Naruto steps into the spacious bathroom, a shower stall directly in front of him and on his left, a bath tub big enough to fit at least four people, a toilet adjacent to the stall and a sink to his right. He closes the door and strips out of his boxers and reaches inside the stall and turns on the hot water. He turns to his right to stares at the mirror above the sink, his unruly hair, his unique purple eyes and the intricate tattoos patterns on his chest, and the two pendants around his neck. Steam starts clouding the bathroom as a light sheet of humidified air covers the mirror hazing his image. He closes his eyes before stepping inside the shower and letting the warm water cascade down his body.

 **The warm water soothing him as flashes of a face appear, he reopens his eyes to find himself in a void, but with his clothes on, all he can see is nothingness, something shrouds his vision, something soft, as a hot breath brushes against his ear.**

 **"Come to my darling, come be with me." The same angelic voice rings in his ear as Naruto was pulled back, he thought he was going to land on his back but he was falling, he didn't panic nor did anything, it was like he accepted his fate.**

 **"Yes, darling keep coming towards me, we'll be together forever just like you promised." The voice whispers as Naruto regains his vision, he was staring up as he kept dropping, nothing but darkness for miles on end. Not even wind from the velocity of the fall formed, he tried to summon his powers but nothing came up. He spun around as he looked down into the abyss, suddenly he fell into water. He looked around to see nothing but water, he wasn't panicking for air like he should, he knew he wasn't a fish nor had gills but he could breath underwater. In the corner of his eye he saw a faint light source toward the bottom of the ocean. He started swimming down, as the light source grew brighter and brighter till everything was turned upside down, literally. He was thrown out and landed on grass, the light bright as a star blinds him, he felt a pull forward as he shields his eyes and kept walking forward the puller stronger as he got closer to the source. Arms wrap around his neck as his face was pulled into the figure, softness pressed against his chest as he smelled lilacs and strawberries. The arms kept him close as the figure hums softly, all he saw was red.**

 **"Come find me darling, you promised to be with me, you promised to love me, now keep it." The last part came out harsh and strained as he was thrown back to reality. He took a deep breath to find himself back in the bathroom. He leaned against the wall and tried control his labored breath. 'It couldn't be could it.' He questioned himself before cleaning off his body, the words replying in his mind as he cleaned himself.**

Naruto came out twenty minutes later dried with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked back into this room and went to the dresser to find white dress shirts neatly folded and lined perfectly. He took out a shirt and covered himself before walking to the closet to find more clothes, more so hoodies, jackets, blazers etc. On the bottom were pants, dress pants, jeans, sweats, shorts, the lot. He dressed himself in a white button-down shirt, black slacks, and socks. His shirt un-tucked and the first few buttons unbuttoned. He walked downstairs to find it empty, on the coffee table a note. He picked it up.

"Naruto-sama I'll be back later today I need to check in with the rest of my team and with some higher ups."- Kalawarner.

P.S- You start teaching today, on the back is the location of school.

Naruto flipped the note to see an address, he raised his brow before burning the letter. He looked at the hanging clock. '6:45' it read as he guessed he had time to add some protection to his home. He summons a paintbrush with the tip black with ink and glided his brush on the walls. Intricate calligraphy, and a language that's been dead for centuries covers the walls of the home. He flares his powers, as the ink glows then disappeared without a trace. Satisfied with his work, he pocketed his paintbrush before walking outside his home. A soft breeze ruffled his hair and clothes as he noticed, it was on a hill overlooking the city. He admires the beauty before walking down the sloop, he looks into the tree line near his home and narrows his eyes before walking down. Bright golden eyes follows him as he walks down before disappearing deeper into the forest.

Naruto strolls through town with his hands in his pockets as he notices children going to school, shops opening for the days revenue and the occasional person walking by with a friend, spouse, pet or themselves. Naruto traded smiles with the strangers passing by, the women especially giving a more flirtatious look but he paid no mind. He manage to find the school with the aid of passing students he tailed. He was met with a huge school in the distance. He walked up to and through the gate as he made his way through the courtyard. Various stares lock onto his moving visage, looks of anger, defeat, lust and admiration. Whispers start flowing among the student body.

"Oh my god he's so hot!"

"Oh, great another pretty boy!"

"I want his babies!"

"Of fucking course the new guy is taking all the girls!"

And various more whispers float through the air at varying degrees of curses, dreams and perverseness. He paid no mind as he kept his stride, his ears perked as he felt a pair of eyes stare down on him. He pauses momentarily as he look toward an old school building in the distance, blue-green stared into purple as the two lock gazes for a minute, blue-green flinches first as Naruto smirks internally before walking inside the building, the gaze aimed at his back as the distanced figure stared with wide eyes. Naruto treks through the hallway as whispers of profanity, curses and disturbing imagery saturate the air. He wanders through the hallways trying to find the office only to feel a spike of power aimed toward him, he pin points the source as he cut corners and flies down staircases. He came up to a pair of double doors and opens them. He walks through them to see a spacious room filled with desks, computers, filing cabinets and people walking across the room. He walks up to the assumed secretary who happens to be a young woman with long dark brown hair typing away at her computer not paying attention to our blonde hair protagonist. He stands there blinking as the woman was oblivious to the world around her. He coughs into his hand to get her attention, the woman looks up with a bright blush in both embarrassment and at the sight of the handsome man.

"Y-yes may I help you." She asks with a slight stutter as she regains her composure.

"Yes, I'm here with the head master." Naruto said softly as the secretary looks over her appointments for the day.

"Yes, he's waiting for you in his office Namikaze-san." She replies with a small tint of pink dusted on her cheek.

"Cheers love." He replies with a small smile before walking past her and into the office only to stop dead in his tracks the moment the door closes behind him.

There sitting in the huge leather chair was none other than the crimson hair maou, Sirzech Lucifer sitting there with a gigawatt smile before launching himself toward the blonde. He wraps his arms and legs around his long time and closet friend with a huge smile that contradicts the prestige of the devil. Naruto could only stare blankly at the red head before prying himself loose of the man and placing the man on the table like a child. Sirzech pouts before hopping off the table and giving Naruto an actual hug, he returns the favor giving the red head a few pats on the back.

"Sirzech, it's been a while. How's everything been." Naruto asks as he let go of the man and the two walked to their respected chairs.

"Good, the elders in the underworld are pests as always, they're always bubbling about you, again." The maou groaned out before sighing deeply. Ever since the end of the civil war, and him taking on the mantle of Lucifer life hasn't been all bad for himself. He reaches inside one of the drawers before producing a manila folder with stacks of paper as he slides it toward the blonde.

"This is everything you need, roster, lesson plans, schedule everything." He said as he weighs his options. That date is coming up and his ever so lovely sister is complaining about it. He could ask Naruto for help but he knows the man, and his elusive and binding contracts. He pushed the thought back for another time.

"Though what made you come to Kuoh of all places? It's not like anything here happens, the only thing in this are the occasional fallen, mine and Serafall's siblings with their peerages. This would be one of the last places I expect you to be here, never the less be a teacher." Sirzech leans back, his timing was a coincidence.

"A friend told me to look over some things and people, you know him." Naruto replied cryptically as he wasn't sure bringing up Azazel of all people was right at this time. He knew that out of all three major factions, the fallen were on shakier terms with the other two. Sirzech hum in thought trying to think but waving off for another day. It's just good that out of all the people he knows it was him that came.

"I'll accept it, for now. But you should really get going, it's bad for our new history teacher to be late on his first day." Sirzech smiles as Naruto's eye twitched. History, of all things he could've taught it had to be history.

"Your class is on your right down the hall, room 102, good luck Naruto." Sirzech calls out at the retreating form of the blonde. Naruto follows the directions as he walks into a classroom that was entirely made of girls. When he heard that the school turned from all girls to co ed he expected more boys to attend as this is a pervert's paradise. What he didn't expect was a room full of hormonal teenagers that stared at him with hearts in their eyes. He places the folder down before sitting down behind the desk.

"I will be your new history teacher for the semester. I am Naruto Namikaze but to you, Namikaze-Sensei." Naruto calls out getting the attention of all twenty-five students. He notices something odd about four of them, one was a buxom red head with sea green eyes, the same ones from earlier and similar shade of red to Sirzech. The one next to her was equally if not bustier with jet black long hair tied in a single pony tail with a orange ribbon and with similar eye color. Across was another brunette with a bob cut and glasses with again similar eye shade to his but in a lighter tone and finally the last notable brunette with glasses and heterochromic eyes, one being violet and the other light brown. He felt something powerful about them but dully noted it as he'll deal with them in the future.

"Any questions before we get started." A wave of hands raised in a heartbeat except the four as he pointed to a blonde in front of him.

"Are you single." She hopefully asks as some lean forward in anticipation.

"Yes and no. And no I won't tell you who." He blankly states as he didn't expect that of all to be said. Some were depressed but others were a bit hopeful. He pointed to a petite girl toward the back.

"Does your name mean fishcake or maelstrom." She asks in curiosity.

"Maelstrom." He answered. Another hand was raised and it was from the busty red head.

"Where are you from." She leaned in with her head in her hands in fascination.

"All over the place, I was born in Europe to Japanese parents thus the name and surname. I travel all over the world to stay or just explore. I'm not a tourist per say I guess you can say nomad but not so much. I do have stories but that'll be for another time. But time for roll call." He starts listing off names as each would speak out or raise their hands.

"Rias Gremory." He called out as the last name coupled with the hand of the red head did raise some flags.

"Akeno Himejima." The girl next to her raised her hand with a soft, yet somewhat disturbing smile. He lists off more names till he got to the bottom half.

"Tsubaki Shinra" The girl with heterochromic eyes raised her hand with a slight blush on her face.

"Souna Shitori." The bob cut girl raised her hand.

"Alright if you open your texts books to page 15 we'll start with early Japan." He started droning on with facts, figures and notable events during the time period, the occasional question being answered as he lectured on for an hour and twenty minutes.

"Your homework for tonight is just to read up on the early history and take notes. Your test will be in a few weeks. Dismissed." He ends class a bit early but notes that the four girls opted to stay behind for a minute. Souna being the bravest decides to approach him first.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Namikaze-Sensei but who are you? I could feel you're not human but only in the faintest." She presses on. Naruto waves off the comment before leaning back.

"You're a smart girl, read on it. But don't ask anyone about me that ruins the fun. Your books should be old enough to at least mentions me somewhere." He talks in riddles.

"And here's a hint: the chains will tighten around wood as the fires burn bright but the echos will be brighter." Naruto cryptically mentions as Souna stands there with a puzzling and confusing expression. She memorizes the hint before walking back and whispering something into Tsubaki's ear as the pair bows and walks out.

"So, you're his sister I assume. The last name is a dead giveaway and so is your hair. Tell me Rias who are you parents." Naruto called out shocking Rias and to an extent Akeno.

"Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory." She replies with her eyes darted as she stands up and marches up to her sensei.

"How do you know onii-chan and who are you." She demands as Naruto wasn't fazed.

"Relax princess I'm not here to cause trouble. I know your brother and parents, I'm older than I seem." He said coolly as he starts getting his papers in order for his next class. She was lost for words but was on her guard as she flares her powers towards him, still not fazed he looks up to her with a bored expression.

"Go back to your seat for a second let me show you something." He orders as she unconsciously obliges. He takes out a pencil from the desk and flicks it at supersonic speed impaling it on the desk in front of her, the pencil still in perfect condition is stabbed into the wood as the impalement caused the wood to crack and fissure out. Stunned at the power he walks slowly toward her and plucks the pencil from the desk holding it between his thumb and pointer before reducing it into ash and scattering it in the air. He covers the crack and hole with his hand and sweeps over it repairing any damages done like it was never there.

"Never flare your power out to someone you just met. He might be just a bit more powerful than you." He warns before dropping the room temperature just a few but noticeable degrees.

"You know my name and like I told Souna do your research. Here's your hint: The land was stained with blood and the ashes of all scattered. One stood, thousand-man slayer he was. They gave him a title, a name to call when they didn't know his. The Battousai." He said before walking away. Rias's eyes widen as she heard about the legendary slayer, but to her it was just a myth, a story to tell children. 'He couldn't be, no it's impossible the legend ended with him disappearing centuries ago.' She tries to rationalize it as Akeno surprisingly kept silent the whole time.

Naruto spent the rest of the day teaching, meeting some of the staff and exploring the school grounds. He knew they were watching him, the moment he stepped out of his room a pair or pairs of eyes were always on him, looking, observing, and in some cases spying. He shivered slightly at the last thought as he felt a pair of eyes on him when he was in the bathroom earlier. He ended his last class and started walking through the courtyard all the while sea green eyes locked onto his moving visage. She sat on a ledge by the window staring at her new sensei, she unconsciously looked at the calendar with a circled date, she bit her lower lip in hesitation. She looked on at her messy desk filled with open scattered books and diary entries about her new "fixation" so to speak. She heard the stories about him but she doesn't believe it's him. She kept looking at him till his figure disappeared over the horizon.

Naruto kept walking with his hands in his pockets as he flashed the occasional smile at the residents before walking up the hill toward his home, still a pair of familiar eyes kept locked on his figure, he knew who it was but what's the fun in calling it out. He entered his home only to see a scantily clad Kalawarner dressed nothing but an apron that doesn't leave much to the imagination.

"Oh Naruto-sama welcome home." She called out before jogging over to him and hugging him, bringing his head into her cleavage and holding him there. Naruto, just standing there being snuggled by warm mounds of flesh. He lightly pushed her off before pecking her on the forehead.

"Thanks, Kalawarner love." He said softly before walking past her and going upstairs leaving a slightly deflated and blushing Kalawarner behind. He walked into this room and changed into something more comfortable, some lounge pants and a tank top. He walked back downstairs to see Kalwarner cooking on the stove, he walked into the living room and turned on the TV for the local news. His attention returned to the fallen in his kitchen cooking. Deciding to have some fun he sneakily walked into the kitchen and behind Kalwarner that's cleaning some dishes and wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed himself against her back.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, why the provocative outfit? Were you expecting me to do something mm?" He whispered into her ear as he felt her shiver as she was slightly turned on. She turned around to face her new master and leaned forward to lock lips with him but felt nothing. He looked down on her with a small smile.

"It's not fun if you make it this easy." He laughed softly, she was deflated and a tang of pain went through her heart.

"But, if you submit to me, mind, body and soul then I will protect you and give you pleasure beyond your imaginations, but think about it first before you say anything." He promised before letting go of her and walking away leaving the bluenette slightly stunned and questioning her next choices to submitting herself to the blonde. She went back to her cooking as she replayed the ultimatum he gave her. Deep down she knew what she wanted, he saved her, he spared her, in a way her life was in his debt but he never claimed it. She wants to be at his side, she wants to be his.

ORC:

Rias is sitting behind her desk back at the ORC shuffling around papers and books about her blonde sensei. All she could dig up was his name floating around during the great war and the civil war. He had no allegiance, no affiliation to anyone he was a lone wolf that killed mercilessly. A forest was named after he 'created' it, the legend goes that during a small battle occurred and when he arrived, blood, limbs and screams echoed in the air. Survivors and spectators saw chains, wood and a dark blade whistling in the air. The aftermath was the shocking part because there was no evidence, everything was gone and in its place, was a lush forest. The survivors named the forest, "Aokigahara Forest." Rumors floated around about it, how sometimes you can see ghost walking through the forest and at night how the echos of those who fell can still be heard. But nothing on him, where he was born, who his parents were. They dubbed him as "The Battousai", the thousand-man slayer. She sighs as she closes the last text and leans back and takes off her glasses. She hears a knock on the door and in came her close friend, Sona and her queen with an equally exhausted face.

"No luck in breaking our dear sensei's enigma have you." Sona said tiredly as she and her queen trekked slowly to the couch. Rias nodded as Akeno went back to make some tea.

"He claims to be the infamous Battousai but none of the texts describe what he looks like, only descriptions on a black hood, his chains and something about wood." Rias adds as she even tried to ask her brother for some restricted texts but no luck.

"I can tell he is very powerful but aside from that nothing else backs him claim." Sona lets a deep sigh resonate from her. Akeno comes back with a tray of refreshments handing it out. The other three thank the miko priestess.

"I have a feeling he's telling the truth." Akeno mumbles as she looked down at her cup. She remembers those eyes, that hair, his feel.

"And why is that?" Questioned Sona as she took a sip of tea.

"I remember those eyes, it was before meeting you Rias. When I was younger my _father_ met a man like him, same tone of voice, eye color and hair. At first, I didn't think much about him but something about him made me alert, he was dangerous but at the same time relaxing and calm. I couldn't put my finger on it." Akeno explains as she gained a small blush, she had to admit she had a small crush on the blonde, his power, his physique, and his traits made her attracted to him. Sona, Tsubaki and Rias tried to make sense of it but no answers.

Naruto and Kalwarner ate a small but deliciously prepared dinner by the latter. The two talked as Kalawarner refused to change even if they were eating reason being if he wanted some 'desert'. He kindly refuses until she gave him her answer, they agreed that tomorrow night when he comes back from his little trip she would respond. When dinner was over Kalawarner cleaned off the table and started doing the dishes even refusing help from the blonde. He walks upstairs with a wine glass and a nice Bordeaux in hand to his room. He opens the doors to the balcony as cool air rushes in. He set the glass on the stone ledge and opens the bottle, letting it breath for a moment he peered down toward the town. It was relatively quiet but still alive with life. He pours himself a glass of the fine red and took a sip letting the aged liquid flow down smoothly. He closes his eyes as he felt the wind blow around him.

"You know you don't have to hide, Kuroka." He calls out as a pair of arms wrap around him, soft flesh pressed against his back and tails rubbing against his body.

"You always catch me Naru-kun nya." Kuroka purrs in his ear. The man that saved her, her species and especially her sister all those years ago. She still hasn't thanked her savior yet but she does have a plan.

"What are you doing out here Kuroka, this doesn't feel like any house visit." Naruto turns around to face the neko, he remembers saving her, her sister and her race from a terrible slaughter. He still needed to rip those elders a new one whenever he's in the underworld.

"What can't a kitty come and keep her master company while the birdy downstairs is cleaning nya." She expresses as she presses herself onto him more. Naruto didn't reply as he took another sip of his wine.

"Depends what you mean by company and you know about Kalawarner already? How long have you been staying here for, or at least how long you've been stalking me?" Naruto replies nonchalantly as the beauty on top of him snuggled into his chest.

"Only for a few days, I wanted to see you. It's been too long, you never visit anymore nya." She pouted, yes, she still had the card he gave her years ago but she wanted him to meet him out of his own free will and not from a call.

"I've been busy lately, somethings came up and I've been preoccupied." He apologetically replied. He knew her intentions with him and with Kalawarner he wants that devotion, he wants the dedication to slip from her lips and for his ears to ring in it. She continues to rub her head against his chest as she tries to think of the next few words to say. She loves him dearly, she wants him to sire her children when her cycle comes. It's not petty love, no it's a deep love, from the moment he literally swept her off her feet and gave her species a new home she gained a love for the blonde, his personality, his aura, his charm and most importantly, his dedication to his loved ones carved a special place in her heart. She didn't mind sharing him, she knew that the bluenette downstairs and many other women had a thing for her blonde but from personal experience she knows this man can keep them all satisfied in many, many ways. Kuroka took a step back from the blonde as she took a deep breath.

"I want to thank you Naruto-kun for saving us back then, and I intend to follow through on it but not now I have some things to take care of I'll be back in a few days." She explains as she went over and pecks Naruto on the lips.

"And there's something I need to tell you too but later." Naruto raises an eyebrow, he had a hunch but he needed to confirm it. He nods and saw her figure disappear right before him. He looked back at the forest and wonders what his life has come to. He finishes the bottle and went back downstairs to see a sleeping Kalawarner on the couch. He threw away the bottle and cleaned the glass before carrying the fallen to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and placed the fallen next to him as he threw the sheets over them. He felt her wrap an arm around her torso and snuggle tightly around him.

"Good night Naru-sama." She mumbles as Naruto chuckled silently as she may have planned this. He let the sands of time envelope him into a deep sleep.

 **AN: First of many chapters for our illustrious blonde. Next one should be coming out soon, keep your eyes open. Edit: Made the dream sequences a bit easier to distinguish compared to the other texts.**


End file.
